Percy's Sibling?
by Mieko Kazuko
Summary: Percy Jackson. 14 tahun-pengidap disleksia dan GPPH. Layaknya sungai kering yang kembali terisi air, ingatan tentang kakaknya kembali menghampiri pikirannya yang konyol dan... yah, kau tahu sendiri. "Ia lebih tua darimu, sayang. Lahir pada tanggal yang sama denganmu, tetapi 2 tahun lebih tua darimu." *Latar cerita The Titan's Curse* *Cover bukan punya saya!*
1. Chapter 1 : First Day

**Title : Percy's Sibling?**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Family & Romance **

**(Sedikit Humor garing + tragedi gak serem)**

**Author : Mieko Kazuko**

**Cast : Percy Jackson, OC, Annabeth Chase**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson memang lahir dari buah karya Rick Riordan, tapi... Percy Jackson milik kita semua!**

**Warning : OC! OoC! OC POV entah kapan munculnya!**

**Percy lebih greget dari sebelumnya.**

**Ω≈**

**Happy reading! ≤**

"Percy?" Suara Grover terdengar dari pintu masuk kabin Tiga.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo." Ajak Grover seraya masuk menuju kabinku.

Sebenarnya aku mendengar ajakan Grover dengan sangat jelas. Akan tetapi, fakta bahwa Annabeth diculik oleh Dr. Thorn membuat moodku menjadi sangat buruk. Aku hanya menengok ke arah Grover dengan malas sebelum beranjak dari kursi di sisi kanan kabin.

Setelah melakukan pesan-Iris dengan Tyson, perasaanku menjadi semakin kacau. Yah, merasa lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya.

Penyoknya perisai gara-gara bertarung dengan Dr. Thorn, hilangnya Annabeth, kapal Luke yang sedang berlayar ke Terusan Panama, semua itu membuatku yang biasanya 'enggak banyak pikiran' jadi pusing karena keadaan sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena hilangnya Anna-"

Oh, sial. Sekarang dia malah nambah pikiran.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke pavilliun." Potongku sambil menarik lengan Grover keluar kabin. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang Annabeth saat ini. Tolonglah. Hanya untuk saat ini, batinku.

"Eh, eh. Ba-baiklah." Grover tergagap sambil mengembik kecil mengikutiku berjalan menuju pavilliun.

≈Y≈

Aku merasa sangat sedih pada waktu makan malam.

Maksudku, makanannya sangat enak seperti biasanya. Kau tak mungkin menemui masalah dengan daging panggang, pizza, dan gelas-gelas soda yang tak pernah habis. Obor dan tungku perapian menjaga paviliun luar tetap hangat, tapi kami semua harus duduk bersama teman-teman satu kabin, yang itu artinya aku sendirian di meja Poseidon.

Thalia duduk sendiri di meja Zeus, tapi kami tak bisa duduk bersama. Peraturan kemah. Setidaknya kabin Hephaestus, Ares, dan Hermes masih ada beberapa orang masing-masing.

Kau tahu, 'kan? Saat ini musim dingin. Perkemahan terasa sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Maksudku, aku tahu sebagian besar blasteran hanya berlatih di musim panas. Hanya pekemah tahunan yang akan menetap di sini-anak-anak yang tak punya tempat untuk kembali, atau akan terlalu sering diserang monster kalau mereka pulang. Tapi nampaknya, anak-anak seperti itu tak banyak jumlahnya.

Nico duduk bersama Stoll Bersaudara, oleh karena pekemah baru selalu terdampar di kabin Hermes kalau orangtua Olympia mereka belum diketahui. Stoll Bersaudara kelihatannya sedang meyakinkan Nico bahwa poker lebih asyik ketimbang Mythomagic. Kuharap Nico tak punya uang untuk dipertaruhkan.

Satu-satunya meja yang tampak benar-benar meriah hanya meja Artemis. Para Pemburu minum, makan, dan tertawa-tawa layaknya satu keluarga besar bahagia. Zoë duduk di ujung meja seperti sang ibu. Dia tidak tertawa sebanyak anak-anak lain, tapi dia sesekali tersenyum. Hiasan perak lambang wakil Dewi Artemis berkerlip menghiasi kepangan-kepangan hitam rambutnya. Kukira dia terlihat jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum.

Bianca di Angelo tampak begitu senang. Dia sedang mencoba belajar cara beradu panco dengan gadis berbadan besar yang tadi menyulut perkelahian dengan anak Ares di lapangan basket. Gadis besar itu terus-terusan mengalahkannnya, tapi Bianca sepertinya merasa asyik-asyik saja.

Yah, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang para Pemburu yang mampir ke Perkemahan Blasteran dengan menggunakan mobil-eh, eh, bukan. Bus sekolah milik Dewa Matahari yang akhirnya terjun ke Danau Kano karena ulah Thalia. Yah... Sebenarnya sih bukan karena Thalia sepenuhnya. Apollo juga yang memaksanya mengemudikan kendaraan mataharinya itu. Siapa yang menduga jika Thalia tidak bisa mengemudikannya dengan baik?

Saat kami selesai makan, Chiron mengajukan sulang rutin pada para dewa dan secara formal menyambut para Pemburu Artemis. Tepuk tangan terdengar diberikan setengah hati. Kemudian, Chiron mengumumkan tentang permainan tangkap-bendera "persahabatan" untuk besok malam, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah.

Setelahnya, kami semua berjalan pelan menuju kabin masing-masing untuk waktu tidur musim dingin yang lebih awal. Aku sangat letih, aku ingin segera memejamkan mata.

≈Y≈

Belum 15 menit aku tertidur, terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang terdengar kesakitan. Aku terlonjak kaget. Apa yang terjadi malam-malam begini?

Dugaan pertamaku adalah perkelahian antara anak Ares dan Artemis yang mungkin saja semakin serius.

Aku berjalan pelan-dengan sedikit mengantuk, menuju pintu kabin 3. Anak-anak kabin lain juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Ada yang hanya melongok dari pintu kabin mereka. Ada yang berkerumun di luar kabin. Yang paling berbeda adalah para Pemburu Artemis. Mereka berlarian ke arah pintu masuk utama perkemahan.

Sikap mereka membuatku heran.

Berlarian? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut berlari menuju ke arah yang sama.

Beberapa pekemah ikut berlari di belakangku. Mungkin mereka sama penasaran denganku. Chiron terlihat berlari dengan wujud centaur-nya dari arah Rumah Besar. Mata kami bertemu. Raut wajahnya menandakan kecemasan.

Tatapan itu menunjukkan jika ia bertanya, 'Apa yang terjadi?'. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku menandakan bahwa aku juga tidak tahu.

≈Y≈

Ketika aku sampai di kerumunan Pemburu Artemis, para Pemburu Artemis terlihat sedang menyiagakan busur mereka untuk target di luar gerbang perkemahan. Aku berhenti berlari dan segera bertanya pada pemburu yang berada di belakang.

"Apa sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku.

Dia segera menjauh dariku dan memberikan tatapan muak, seolah aku adalah sekumpulan belatung yang tak sengaja ia temukan pada daging yang sudah busuk.

"Ada anak perempuan yang diserang Drakaina." jawabnya dingin sambil tetap fokus ke arah gerbang perkemahan.

Drakaina? Yang ada di kapal Luke?

Anak perempuan?

Rahangku mengeras.

.

.

.

ANNABETH.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**From ≈Ω≈ Author**

Terima kasih buat readers yang mau baca fict yang masih cacat ini. T^T

Maaf kalo fict ini banyak kurangnya. Pasti ada kesalahan dan typo di sana-sini. Maka dari itu, saya mohon kepada readers, berikanlah review yang membangun berisi saran, tanggapan, dan kritik.

Flame boleh... Tapi jangan pedes banget yah, saya sedih jadinya. T_T

Yak! Segitu aja dari saya.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpectedly

**Title : Percy's Sibling?**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Family & Romance **

**(Sedikit Humor garing + tragedi gak serem)**

**Author : Mieko Kazuko**

**Cast : Percy Jackson, OC, Annabeth Chase**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson memang lahir dari buah karya Rick Riordan, tapi... Percy Jackson milik kita semua!**

**Warning : OC! OoC! OC POV entah kapan munculnya!**

**Percy lebih greget dari sebelumnya.**

**Ω≈**

**Happy reading! ≤**

ANNABETH.

Aku mengingat sekumpulan Drakaina di kapal Luke saat aku mencari bulu domba emas.

Itu pasti Annabeth! Aku tidak heran jika dia berhasil kabur dari Dr. Thorn. Kecerdikan dan strateginya yang diturunkan langsung dari ibunya membuat dia menjadi anak yang cepat menyelesaikan masalah.

Dengan hati senang walaupun tetap berharap-harap cemas, aku menyerobot sekumpulan pemburu yang tidak memegang panah. Mereka langsung menjauh dariku dan melontarkan sumpah serapah serta tatapan jijik.

Sebelum aku sampai ke kerumunan terdepan, para pemburu yang menyiagakan panah mereka sudah melontarkan busur perak keluar gerbang perkemahan. Aku segera menyerobot barisan depan untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar gerbang.

Zoë yang melihatku langsung berusaha menarikku menjauh dari gerbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Percy Jackson! Kau hanya mengganggu kami!"

Namun sayang, lariku terlalu cepat untuk dikejarnya.

Aku berhenti di sisi gerbang perkemahan yang masih berada dalam perkemahan. Kukeluarkan Riptide dari sakuku dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di luar.

Rahangku mengeras. Annabeth-bukan dia yang kulihat di sana.

Seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran denganku sedang terduduk dengan nafas tak teratur.

≈Y≈

Dugaanku pertamaku, dia pasti anak Aphrodite. Dia cantik.

Rambutnya berwarna-biru tua? Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah lihat.

Ternyata memang benar. Rambutnya panjang dikuncir dua di bagian kanan dan kiri pundak, membuat rambutnya menjuntai ke depan tubuhnya di sisi kanan dan kiri depan pundaknya. Warna rambutnya memang biru tua, dengan highlight biru laut di sepanjang rambutnya dan semu warna biru muda di ujung-ujung rambutnya. Sepertinya sengaja diwarnai.

Tapi sepertinya, dugaan anak itu adalah Aphrodite sepertinya salah.

Poni rambutnya menyamping ke kiri, menutupi mata kirinya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat mata kirinya.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa itu di kepalanya?

Perban? Ya, itu memang perban.

Perban itu membalut kepalanya dan diatur sedemikian rupa agar menutupi mata kirinya saja. Poninya saja sampai menutupi perban itu. Hebat sekali penataannya sampai-sampai hanya sedikit perban yang terlihat di ubun-ubun dan pelipisnya.

Anak Aphrodite jarang sekali yang mau memakai perban seperti itu, 'kan?

Apalagi mata kanannya. Setelah kulihat mata kanannya, aku langsung berpikir keras untuk menebak anak dewa mana ini.

Mata kanannya menatap 2 Drakaina di depan tubuhnya yang sedang mengabur menjadi debu gara-gara panah perak yang tertancap di dada mereka masing-masing.

Mata kanan itu berwarna biru muda-hampir bersemu putih seutuhnya, laksana perpaduan bongkahan es kutub selatan dan laut antartika.

Masalahnya, mata kanannya terlihat kosong. Tanpa emosi. Dia tidak terlihat ketakutan, cemas, dan penasaran padahal ia hampir dibunuh setengah lusin Drakaina.

Aku tak pernah melihat tatapan sekosong dan sedingin itu.

Jujur, aku takjub melihat matanya.

Hanya dengan melihat matanya, suhu di sekitarku seperti turun dan mendingin. Mata itu tidak hanya membuatku ingin menjauhinya, tetapi juga membuatku tertarik dengan matanya yang unik itu.

Mulutnya terlihat sama dinginnya dengan mata kanannya. Tidak tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali.

Raut mukanya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

Tubuhnya kecil. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis abu-abu di sepanjang kedua lengannya. Terlihat jelas jika baju itu sudah kusut dan sobek di sana-sini.

Celana pensil abu-abu selutut yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sobek di bagian paha kiri.

Apa perasaanku saja, atau dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan?

Padahal suhu di luar perkemahan pasti sangat dingin karena musim salju.

Berbeda dengan di luar perkemahan, di dalam perkemahan, suhun tidak terlalu dingin untuk ukuran musim salju biasa.

Para Drakaina itu sudah menghilang. Aku segera keluar perkemahan dan mendekati anak perempuan itu.

Suhu dingin langsung menjalar di tubuhku setelah melewati gerbang. Salju tebal di tanah membuatku sedikit sulit berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menolongnya berdiri.

Kuperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah untuk menemukan luka karena Drakaina tadi.

Lengan kiri bawahnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Ia tersayat cukup besar dan dalam. Darah itu membahasi tangannya, bahkan salju di bawah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Kau terluka cukup dalam." Jelasku padanya yang sudah berhasil berdiri.

Tidak ada luka lain separah lengan kirinya. Hanya terdapat sedikit luka gores di lengan kanannya.

Paha kirinya terlihat juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Celanannya yang sobek tidak parah menunjukkan bahwa itu hanya luka karena tergores ranting pohon.

Tanpaku duga, Zoë menariknya mundur dengan sangat kuat yang membuat diriku jatuh terjembab di timbunan salju.

Percy sangat marah diperlakukan seperti itu. "Kau... Apa maksud-"

"Jangan dekati dia, Jackson! Dasar laki-laki mesum! Tatapanmu memuakkan!" Bentak Zoë sambil memegangi punggung anak berambut biru itu agar tidak jatuh.

Para Pemburu dan pekemah yang mendengar bentakan Zoë terlihat berusaha menahan tawa. Namun, ada juga yang terkikik bahkan ada yang tertawa sangat keras.

"DIAM!" Bentakku balik. Mereka langsung diam mengetahui aku yang membentaknya.

Apa?

Dia bilang aku mesum?

Aku hanya ingin membantunya!

Dasar Pemburu sialan!

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Pemburu sialan!" Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa amarah ini. Salju-salju di sekitarku meleleh dan mulai membentuk air yang menjulang setinggi 3 meter di kanan dan kiri tubuhku.

Zoë yang melihat kelakuanku hanya bisa membelakkan mata tak percaya. Terlihat sedikit raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Percy! Hentikan ini!" Teriakan Chiron yang datang di depanku untuk menengahi kami membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Dia yang memulai duluan! Pemburu sombong itu!" Air yang ada di sampingku malah semakin tinggi dan mulai membentuk pusaran air.

"Kalau kau menyerang Zoë, kau hanya ikut melukai anak perempuan itu!" Bentak Thalia yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Chiron.

Oh, tidak. Aku sudah di luar kendali. Seharusnya aku mempertimbangkannya lagi!

Air di samping kanan dan kiriku terbuyarkan ke bawah. Aku berdiri kembali dan menatap Zoë. "Untuk kali ini, kau kuampuni. " Ancamku.

"Yah, kau juga berhutang padaku Pemburu sombong." Ejek Thalia, "Situasinya benar-benar nggak menguntungkan."

Aku menyeringai senang dalam hati. Aku senang Thalia berani mengejek Pemburu itu.

Zoë hanya memberikan tatapan muak kepada kami berdua. "Saudari-saudariku dan anak-anak Apollo! Bantu aku membawa anak ini ke Rumah Besar untuk diberi perawatan!" Zoë memerintahkan Pemburu lain untuk membantunya.

Para Pemburu membawanya masuk ke sisi dalam gerbang perkemahan.

Anak-anak Apollo yang sedikit jumlahnya maju ke tempat gadis itu untuk mengobati luka di lengannya. Beberapa Pemburu membantu memberikan nektar dan ambrosia.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi, nak." Chiron mengawali pembicaraan dengan gadis berambut biru itu sambil menunggu pertolongan pertama pada lukanya selesai dilakukan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chiron sambil berusaha terlihat tenang. Kentara sekali jika dia sangat cemas dan heran dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap Chiron dengan dingin. Matanya masih terlihat kosong. "Cerra. Cerra Valerian." Jawabnya dengan dingin. Logat Inggris-nya terdengar kental sekali. Mereka semua yang berada didekatnya terlihat heran dan kaget. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara yang ditimbulkan anak Apollo saat mengobati luka Cerra.

"Kau... Orang Inggris?" Thalia akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan itu.

Cerra masih saja memandangi luka di lengannya.

"Ya. Aku dari sana." Jawabnya dengan begitu singkat. Sepertinya anak ini tidak suka bicara. Terlihat dari pribadinya yang begitu dingin dan tenang. Membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Sudah selesai untuk pencegahan infeksinya." Anak Apollo yang mengobati Cerra berdiri dan menghadap Chiron.

"Baiklah. Para Pemburu, bisakah kalian menolongnya dibawa ke Rumah Besar?" Pinta Chiron dengan sopan.

"Baik, Chiron. Aku dan para saudariku yang akan membawanya." Jawab Zoë sambil membimbing Cerra bersama beberapa pemburu yang lainnya ke Rumah Besar.

Aku hanya memandang rombongan itu sambil memasukkan Riptide lagi ke saku celanaku.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi ya, Percy?" Chiron sangat berharap padanya agar ia berkelakuan lebih baik. Chiron terlalu percaya padaku.

Thalia hanya memandangku dengan sebal lalu melenggang pergi menuju kabinnya.

"Chiron?" Panggilku kepada Chiron yang akan menyusul ke Rumah Besar.

"Ya, Percy?" Dia berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arahku.

"Em... Apa gadis itu akan ikut permainan tangkap-bendera besok malam?" Tanyaku.

Chiron tersenyum padaku. "Kita lihat saja kondisinya."

"Jika dia mau ikut, aku ingin dia berjaga di sekitar sungai." Candaku.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengannya, Percy. Jangan sampai Annabeth tahu, ya?" Goda Chiron sambil berderap menuju Rumah Besar. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri yang sedang mencerna perkataannya.

"A-Aku tidak tertarik! Aku hanya- Oh. Sial. Dia meninggalkanku." Gerutuku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke kabin untuk istirahat.

Memerintahkan beberapa galon air salju untuk bangkit sudah membuatku lelah.

Aku langsung tertidur pulas dan siap menyambut mimpi burukku.

≈Y≈

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**From ≈Ω≈ Author**

Hai! Ini Mieko-chan! Hadir kembali dengan update baru fic fandom Percy yang makin sepi ini. T^T

Ada yang makin penasaran?

Menurut kalian, bagus chapter 1 atau chapter 2?

Terima kasih buat readers yang mau nerusin baca fict yang masih cacat ini. '/\'

Terima kasih buat

Maaf kalo fict ini banyak kurangnya. Pasti ada kesalahan dan typo di sana-sini. Maka dari itu, saya mohon kepada readers, berikanlah review yang membangun berisi saran, tanggapan, dan kritik.

Flame boleh... Tapi jangan pedes banget yah, saya sedih jadinya. T_T

Yak! Segitu aja dari saya. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! :D

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
